20 rasgos, una vida
by LiveOrWrite
Summary: Lo que empezó como un viaje deportivo y paso a un romance muy prematuro ahora se ha convertido en un problema. Alessa conoce primero a Evan, un encantador futbolista y mas tarde cuando casi se decide a empezar una relación estable con él conoce a Lester, un rebelde que hace justicia por su cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

Son las 14:00, Evan al igual que el resto de su equipo esta muy cansado. Luego de ocho horas en un avión con bastante turbulencia cualquier persona con el sueño ligero lo estaría, sin embargo ya salieron del aeropuerto y están en camino al hotel donde se quedaran los próximos quince días. Lo que todos ignoran es que son otras cuatro interminables horas de camino en el bus. Todos los deportistas incluyendo a Evan logran conciliar el sueño.

Diez de estos quince días participaran en un torneo internacional juvenil sub 19, estos chicos son de diferentes países pero vienen como equipo desde Miami y competirán contra equipos de, Brasil, México, Argentina, Puerto Rico y Colombia; su entrenador tiene maneras inusuales de mejorar sus técnicas, sabrán mas adelante. ¡Finalmente! Se detuvo el bus, eso solo podía significar que llegaron al hotel… o que hay tráfico, todos rezaban porque fuera la primera opción. Y en efecto llegaron al hotel, uno para deportistas, clásico, sin muchas distracciones. Luego de registrarse, los dividen en grupos de cuatro personas, cada grupo fue a su habitación para dejar las maletas y salir a conocer lugares cercanos al hotel. O no tan cercanos…

Evan tiene como compañeros de habitación a Daniel, Sid, Erick y Viktor, sus amigos más cercanos del equipo, pelean constantemente todos y parecen esposos de tanto que discuten. Solo ellos entienden su amistad.

Salen abrigados, a pesar de que el invierno comienza en unos días; ven muchos lugares para comprar ropa, accesorios, recuerdos de allí y ese tipo de cosas pero, siendo sinceros, son hombres y por el momento no les interesa eso, buscan comida y tiendas de CDs o algo que se le relacione, en su lugar se encuentran con varios de los equipos con los que competirán, lo saben porque tienen la bandera de su país en la parte trasera de sus chaquetas. –Creo que debíamos salir con la chaqueta del equipo… dice Sid. – si yo también lo creo. Dice Viktor. –ya estamos afuera, no volveremos al hotel para eso, estamos lejos. Dice Erick.

Están mucho mas lejos de lo que piensan, entraron a una comunidad alemana que no les sentó nada mal, buena comida y no les pidieron identificación para beber cerveza. Bastó un plato típico alemán y cerveza fría para hacer felices a un grupo de chicos. Les pasa rápido el tiempo, dos, cuatro… cinco horas y de regreso al hotel ven un cartel en la puerta de una pequeña tienda con una oferta del 80% de descuento por la compra de seis patinetas, las compran y llevan dos de repuesto. Gracias a su compra, el camino se les hace mas corto y menos cansón, todos salieron ganando; llegaron pronto al hotel y suben por las escaleras quizá por masoquismo, son ocho pisos y hace poco comieron una torre de embutidos más la cerveza, decidieron correr… de una u otra manera es mejor así, cuando subes lentamente sientes que nunca se van a acabar las escaleras.

No llevaban dos minutos en la habitación cuando suena el teléfono, jadeando del cansancio Erick contesta –rincón del sexo, ¿quien habla? Todos ríen por la seriedad que Erick le aplico a su expresión. –dile a los demás que el entrenamiento empieza a las 6:00, pero ustedes no tomen en cuenta esa hora. –Disculpe entrenador yo… –el entrenamiento para ustedes empieza a las 4:00 en la orilla de la playa, duerman mucho y relájense lo mas que puedan porque mañana me van a demostrar cuanto desean seguir en el equipo. Agrega el entrenador antes de colgar. – ¿que te dijo el entrenador? Pregunta Evan. –Seguramente nos pondrá un castigo después del entrenamiento. Dice Daniel. –bueno nuestro castigo es entrenar por la mañana que los otros. Respondió Erick. – ¿a que hora? Pregunta Evan. –ojalá sea después de las 9:00 necesito dormir. Dice Viktor. –a las 4:00. Responde Erick con voz baja entrando al baño. – ¿¡Qué!? Dicen los demás. –Mierda, son casi las 23:30, tenemos 5 horas para dormir así que ¡Apúrate Erick! O yo personalmente te hare comer arena mañana. Dice Viktor.

Todos ya se ducharon y algunos ya están durmiendo, excepto Sid que sigue en el baño y Evan que esta hablando con su novia por Skype. A las 00:00 ya todos están dormidos, la conversación de Evan y Valery fue breve y aburrida.

Al día siguiente, Evan se levanta primero y despierta silenciosamente a Sid (Error). – ¡corran se incendia el edificio, levántense traseros gordos con oídos de pescado, nos vamos a quemar aquí! Grita Sid saltando de cama en cama para despertar a los demás. – ¿no huelen el humo? –bájate de mi cama si prefieres morir de manera natural. Dice Viktor. –Sid, lo del incendio falso no funciona con nosotros. Agrega. –eso es lo mas inmaduro que hemos hecho desde que llegamos aquí, me hacia falta. Dice Daniel con varias carcajadas. –no ayudas. Dice Sid. –Evan y yo los esperamos en la playa ya que prefieren perder tiempo. Dice Erick. Caminan lento hasta la planta baja –ya no nos queda nada del entusiasmo de ayer ¿no? Dice Erick. –Ahora dices eso pero en la tarde estaremos en partido y se nos olvidara esto, ayudaría surfear un poco. Dice Evan. –Te equivocas, ayudaría una chica en mi cama y una fiesta… o al menos unos buenos tragos, en tu caso un libro y un convento te haría feliz ¿cierto? Dice Erick. – ¡no seas estúpido! me gusta leer pero tengo novia y no quiero serle infiel porque estaré lejos un tiempo, no lo merece. Responde Evan. –a veces me pregunto si eres gay amigo mío. Dice Erick. Antes de que Evan pueda decir algo llegan los demás – ¡son las cuatro, Nos van a linchar muevan su trasero vacas gordas! Dice Viktor.

Corren lo mas rápido que pueden hasta la playa y ven al entrenador, Sid esta apunto de saludar cuando el entrenador dice –hagan un buen calentamiento y luego estiramiento, llegaron tarde así que tienen diez minutos para hacer lo que les dije. Pasan rápidamente los minutos y los chicos a penas pudieron terminar el calentamiento. –Sentadillas. – ¿cuantas series entrenador? Pregunta Daniel. –son seis y si vuelves a preguntar serán ocho series para todos. Entre abdominales, sistemas, fintas, resistencia, control, entre otros ejercicios pasan dos horas. El reloj del entrenador marca las 6:00 y los demás jugadores empiezan a llegar para entrenar. –naden unos 15 minutos en la playa para que tonifiquen sus musculos, ya termino su entrenamiento. –ah… entrenador el agua tendría que estar fría para eso. Dice Daniel. –esta helada. Que no se repita, la próxima verán el juego desde la banca. Dice el entrenador. Los chicos se quitan la camisa y zapatos. –esta bien, vamos a dejarnos de estupideces al menos estos días sino el entrenador nos partirá el culo. Dice Viktor.

Todos se meten rápido y sin pensarlo al agua. –¡Joder! Si que esta fría. Dice Daniel. Todos se quejan mucho excepto Viktor. Pasan los 15 minutos, sacuden sus cabezas, no tienen toallas así que en una caminata rápida llegan al hotel. Una vez en la habitación con calefacción, cada uno se da una ducha rápida. Daniel sale del baño con un pantalón nomas diciendo mientras se seca el cabello con la toalla –vayamos a la plaza que esta antes a unos metros de la playa, vi unas rampas que tenían nuestros nombres, nos piden a gritos que vayamos. –Daniel, oh Daniel hazme tuya, solo soy una rampa con falta de compañía, ven soy solo tuya. Dice Viktor con voz femenina. – ¡ya! No fastidies, lo decía jugando, solo vayamos y listo. Dice Daniel. Todos ríen por lo rasposa que se oye la imitación de voz femenina de Viktor con acento ruso. –ahora imagino a Viktor haciendo Drag Queen, no debiste hacer eso con tu voz hahaha… gran error. Dice Sid.

Saliendo del hotel, esperan un poco a que el semáforo este en rojo –chicos ¿el semáforo estaba aquí esta mañana? Pregunta Daniel. –tu fuiste el único que no lo vio. Dice Erick. –no es cierto. Reclama. –si es cierto. Responde Viktor. –ahí esta tu chica Daniel, ve por ella se debe estar muriendo de frio. Dice Evan. – ¿en serio, donde? Dice Daniel mientras voltea a donde le apunta Evan. – ¿las rampas?... dice Daniel en voz baja. –oigan basta, dejen ese chiste para otro día. Agrega con un tono de voz más alto. –bueno ya, en serio ¿vamos a ir a las rampas o no? Dice Evan. – ¡claro! Tenemos que ir, ya la pobre se hizo ilusiones cuando vio a Daniel. Dice Viktor. Daniel deja el skate en el suelo y empuja con fuerza a Viktor, él cae al suelo hasta ahora nada grave pero basta para empezar una pelea entre los dos. Se levanta del suelo y golpea en el abdomen a Daniel, él da un golpe seco y vuelve a dejar a Viktor en el suelo, un balón de voleibol rueda hasta ellos, un mal lugar porque ahora lo usan para atacarse, una pelea muy estúpida que ha llegado muy lejos, los rostros de ambos sangran y posiblemente tengan mas de un par de hematomas en otros lugares del cuerpo, una chica se acerca a Evan – ¿has visto un balón de voleibol? Estoy entrenando y lo necesito. Dice. Sid responde –si lo quieres, esta entre esos dos tipos que esta peleando, tendrás que buscarlo tú. Evan – ¿por que le dice eso?, idiota podrían golpearla. –tranquilo no creo que se arriesgue tanto, ellos están sangrando, no se ve tan estúpida como para meterse en esa pelea. Antes de poder decirle otra cosa a la chica, ven que esta aproximándose a Daniel y Viktor. Una patada bien calculada deja a los dos con la mano dormida, se separan mientras ella toma el balón. –pudiste habernos lesionado, ¿estas loca? Dice Viktor. –para lesionarlos tendría que patearlos o pisarlos con mas fuerza por separado, no tengo tanta fuerza, además son futbolistas no usan las manos. Dice la chica

Se hacen las 8:00, el segundo entrenamiento acabo, todos van a ducharse. El entrenador se queda con el primer grupo que entreno. – ¿que les paso? Parece que vino una vaca bebe los pateo y luego hizo caca sobre ustedes. Daniel y Viktor pelearon por una estupidez. Dice Sid. No quiero hablar de eso. Dice Viktor. –ni yo. Agrega Daniel. –esta bien, no preguntare, prefiero que me lo digan, vamos a desayunar a las 10:00 porque tienen partido a las 13:15, coman lo suficiente, pueden quedarse aquí con sus skates, o pueden irse a la habitación, como quieran pero los quiero desayunado a la hora ¿entendido? –si entrenador. Dicen todos.

Vuelven a la playa. Rentan unas tablas y se frustran esperando una buena serie de olas. –es una playa muy calmada. Dice Daniel. Se quedan en la orilla esperando que lleguen buenas olas. –Nos van a salir raíces. Dice Evan. Se acerca la misma chica que término la pelea hace casi una hora. –si están esperando una buena serie de olas deben buscar otra playa, esta playa no es de surfistas. Dice. –y entonces ¿porque ese tipo esta ahí alquilando tablas? Pregunta Viktor. –para sacarle dinero a tipos como ustedes. Dice seguido de una risa corta. –ay si, habló la sabionda, dinos oráculo mágico ¿vas a desaparecer de nuestra vista pronto? Dice Viktor con un tono burlón. –claro, pero antes una pregunta ¿que se siente que un pulpo sea mas inteligente que tu? Dice la chica terminando la conversación. Se va sin más que decir, los chicos devuelven las tablas y van a su habitación. – ¡que le pasa a ese chica! Exclama Viktor. –Nada, solo nos dijo la verdad tu eres quien inicio la discusión. Dice Daniel –no la defiendas, no queremos otra pelea, al menos por hoy. Dice Evan. Daniel y Viktor se lavan la cara y se cambian la camisa. –les hacia falta, ya no se ven como… –cállate Erick, hoy no comiste arena pero te puedo hacer tragar el jabón con olor a pintura rancia. Hay un silencio tenso en la habitación luego de eso. Evan enciende su laptop e intenta llamar a su novia por Skype de nuevo. – ¿que haces? Pregunta Sid. –llamo a Valery, pero esta ocupada, debe estar en clases a esta hora así que le escribiré. Responde Evan. Lleva poco tiempo escribiendo cuando suena el teléfono, Erick atendió de nuevo. –no la cagues de nuevo. Dice Viktor. –buenas tardes. Dice esta vez. –un momento. Agregó. Tapa el teléfono. –es Valery. Susurra Erick. –eso no puede ser bueno. Dice Viktor. –cállate. Dice Sid. Evan contesta. –hola linda, ¿como estas? Me haces falta. Daniel coloca el altavoz y le sostiene las manos a Evan para que no lo quite. –yo no te extraño, pensé que era mas que obvio que no quería que te fueras a ese estúpido torneo, gran excusa ¿eh? ¡Solo vas para ir a fiestas y emborracharte! y ¿sabes que? No me importa porque tuve sexo con tu primo Alexis y Eduardo es mi amante desde que somos novios. ¿Un mes y no hemos tenido relaciones? Olvídalo, terminamos, eres un imbécil, púdrete. Valery cuelga. –Daniel suéltame ya, o te parto la cara. Dice Evan. Ya tiene la cara un poco rota así que lo suelta sin más.

Bajan a desayunar, Evan permanece en silencio durante y luego del desayuno, en la habitación y en el bus camino al club deportivo. – ¡llegamos!, no me decepcionen equipo, en especial tu Evan, hoy eres nuestro arquero, demuéstrenle a todos lo buenos que son. Dice el entrenador. Entran y ven a muchas voleibolistas lindas. – ¡al fin! de casería, ojala sean fáciles. Dice Viktor. Ve a una chica sentada sola en una mesa, escribiendo y se sienta junto a ella –que linda eres, quieres ir a un lugar mas tranquilo conmigo, soy el capitán de equipo, te complaceré de todas las maneras posibles. Dice Viktor. –ve a volar idiota. Dice la chica. – ¿que rayos?… esa voz. Baja un poco la cabeza y se da cuenta que es la misma chica de la playa. – ¡oh mierda, lo que faltaba! Exclama Viktor. – ¡chicos vengan a ver esto! Dice. Se acercan, mientras ella se levanta para irse. –no te vayas. La toma por el brazo. –suéltame idiota. Dice la chica. –deja de decirme idiota, ¿te excita esta palabra? Dice Viktor. Ella lo toma por el brazo y lo hace caer. –no me excita, idiota es tu segundo nombre. Dice seguido de su partida. –en serio ¿que le pasa a esa chica? Pregunta Viktor, de nuevo.

El entrenador baja a la cafetería, donde están los que faltan del equipo, chicos jugamos en treinta minutos vayan a prepararse, quiero un juego excelente. Todos suben y mientras calientan ven a la chica con la que se toparon hace poco tiempo y a su equipo. – ¿logras ver el nombre? Pregunta Viktor a Erick. –creo de dice Fried. Dice Erick. –yo veo Frurd. Agrega Sid. – ¡Joder! dice Ford, son cuatro letras ¿que tan difícil puede ser? Dice Evan. – ¿que te pasa? Pregunta Erick. –seguro sigue molesto por lo de Valery, déjalo. Responde Sid. –Solo veámosla jugar puede que no tenga suerte con ella, pero eso no me impide ver sus curvas, no tiene mucho busto pero su trasero lo compensa todo. Dice Viktor. –Es cierto y su equipo no esta mal. Dice Erick. –juega bien, tiene buena técnica. Dice Evan. Ninguno de ellos esta viendo eso en las jugadoras así que lo ignoran por completo. –El árbitro pitó. Dice Evan. Siguen ignorándolo – ¡empezó el partido, dejen su espíritu en la cancha, para eso entrenamos! Dice el entrenador. Tras ver a todos los jugadores, se da cuenta de que faltan tres incluyendo al capitán, enseguida los ubica observando el partido de las chicas, no les dice nada, continua el partido sin ellos y cambia al capitán por Nicola, el sub capitán. Se termina el segundo y ultimo set de voleibol, la chica cansada se les acerca –empezaron el partido sin ustedes. Dice ella. –claro que no, no pueden soy el capitán. Dice Viktor. Los tres voltean y ven que la chica tiene razón, corren desesperadamente y al llegar el entrenador dice –llegan tarde, bienvenidos a la banca, estarán un buen tiempo ahí, Viktor ahora eres el sub capitán, Nicola llego puntual. Deciden no cuestionarlo ni discutir, saben que esas son las consecuencias de llegar tarde. –a la mierda soy un idiota. Dice Viktor. –oh si. Dicen Sid y Erick. –lo somos. Agregan.

Termina el partido y todos menos Evan se quedan arriba, baja para comprar chicle pero ya cerraron la cafetería. – ¿ya cerraron, que hora es? Dice Evan. –Son las 15:00, volverán a las 17:00. Responden desde una mesa. –amm, gracias… por la voz, eres la chica de la que Viktor esta celoso, soy Evan. Dice acercándose a la mesa donde esta la chica. –Soy Alessa, gusto en conocerte. –Igualmente… ¿y tu equipo? No hay nadie además de nuestro equipo arriba. Dice Evan. Ella suspira –es una larga historia. –Bueno prefiero oírte que quedarme arriba, hacen mucho ruido, quería leer pero es imposible. Dice Evan. –si quieres leer, adelante no hare ruido. Dice Alessa. –no, ya he leído el libro seis veces desde que llegue, háblame tu. Dice Evan. –esta bien… ¿seis? Hace cuanto llegaste. Dice ella observando el libro. –ayer… por favor cambiemos de tema quiero olvidar cosas relacionadas con el libro. Dice Evan bajando la mirada y apretando su puño. –Este bien, entonces te contare lo de mi equipo. –gracias. Dice él. – ¿no eres gay cierto? Pregunta Alessa. – ¡No! Exclaba el muchacho. –esta bien, entendí… lo de mi equipo es simple, ya no estoy en el. –la capitana me borro de la lista y sin mi nombre en la lista, estoy expulsada. Agrega Alessa. Con una sonrisa hipócrita. –pero esas listas nunca las revisan a menos que haya algún problema o algo así. Responde él. –veras, cuando tienes una capitana como la de mi equipo todo es posible, el año pasado pateo a propósito una pared hasta fracturarse el tobillo, con eso te digo todo. –no creo que te haya borrado de la lista por nada. Opina Evan. – el día que ellas legaron acá, yo tenia la prueba de admisión en la universidad, ellas llegaron antes de ayer en la madrugada, el único vuelo que conseguí para ese día fue en la noche y llegue ayer en la mañana, ya había pasado el primer partido y perdieron, según el entrenador porque falto la central… desgraciadamente yo soy la central que falto. Dice la chica recostando su cabeza de la pared. –y ¿no tienen otra central que no seas tu? Llega el equipo de Evan. – ¡vámonos! Dice el entrenador. Alessa se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la salida al igual que los demás.

Una vez afuera Viktor pregunta al entrenador. –ella no ira con nosotros ¿cierto?, por favor diga que no entrenador. – ¿quien? .Pregunta, volteando a mirar a la chica. Un momento de suspenso. –…yo te conozco. Dice el entrenador. – ¿como esta entrenador? Pregunta la chica. – ¡bien!, Kirby no te veo desde que tenias trece, has crecido tanto. Dice mientras abraza a la chica. – ¿donde te estas hospedando? Agrega. –en el Amore Bello desde esta tarde. Dice la chica. – ¡nosotros también! Responde el entrenador. –oh dios ¿por qué? dice Viktor. –eso es karma. Dice Sid. – ¿entonces nos vemos allá? Pregunta el entrenador. –por supuesto. Dice Alessa con una sonrisa hecha a medias. Evan se abre paso entre las personas. – ¡Alessa!... ¿Dónde esta? Pregunta el desconcertado chico. –se ha ido amigo, se ha ido. Dice Viktor. – se fue en un auto negro, uno pequeño. Dice Erick. –Gracias. Dice Evan. Una vez montados en el bus, camino al hotel solo queda esperar – ¿que harás? Pregunta Sid. –Buscarla. Respondió Evan.

Llegan al hotel y todos van a comer. Luego van a sus habitaciones para ducharse y descansar, Evan se baña primero, se viste y sale a buscar al entrenador, no esta en su habitación así que debe estar en el bar. En efecto, al llegar a planta baja el entrenador esta en el bar. –Entrenador, ¿ha visto a Alessa? Pregunta Evan. –si, se fue hace como veinte minutos, dijo que iba a estar en la playa. Dice el entrenador. –gracias. Dice el chico corriendo hacia la salida. Cruza la calle, pasa la plaza y llega a la orilla de la playa. No ve a la chica, pero ve un bolso y una toalla, entonces ve en el mar a una chica de espaldas, sin detenerse a pensar si era ella o no, se quita la sudadera, los zapatos y entra al agua, se aproxima lentamente a ella. La chica se hunde y Evan le pierde la pista, ella sale del agua a un par de metros de él. – ¡Alessa! Exclama. – ¡santa mierda!... –lo siento. Dice Evan. -¡me asustaste! Dice la chica un poco pálida. –te estaba buscando… estas pálida. Dice Evan. –si, lo estoy, casi me matas de un infarto, salgamos de aquí. Dice la chica.

Salen del agua, ambos temblando. –ten, una toalla. –gracias. Dice Evan. –Discúlpame por asustarte solo quería terminar la conversación. Agrega. –si eres así siempre comprendo porque prefieres estar solo. Dice Alessa. Se secan y se colocan su ropa. –entonces, ¿eres la única central en tu equipo? Pregunta el chico. –no, somos dos, pero ella no podía cubrir los dos centros, la capitana me hecho la culpa, no se si me borro antes o después de la lista, pero lo hizo y aquí estoy. –esta bien. Dice Evan, dejando la playa. – ¿y ya, eso es todo? Tu novia debe ser una mujer muy confundida, vienes a morirte de frio en la playa, me pides que te complete la respuesta, dices "esta bien" y ¿te vas? pregunta Alessa confundida, esperando alguna respuesta lógica. –mi novia termino conmigo esta mañana, ¡gracias por recordármelo, eres muy amable! Grita, sin contener su ira. –soy tan estúpido. Susurra mientras se aleja. –lo siento, no lo sabia. – ¡no te disculpes! Dice apretando ambos puños. –Entonc… dice la chica antes de ser interrumpida. –deje la conversación hasta ahí porque me pareces hermosa y no me salen las palabras fácilmente, ¿Sabes algo? No me importa si te interesa o no, mi novia término conmigo porque llevamos casi un mes de noviazgo, ¡ni siquiera un puto mes, llevamos de novios! Y termino conmigo porque no me acosté con ella, cuando fue ella la que quería esperar, ¡ya! Lo sabes y… ¡no me importa!, me voy. Dice Evan muy molesto repitiéndose a si mismo "estúpido, estúpido…" Alessa lo alcanza, lo toma por el antebrazo –no suenas como si no te importara, todo lo contrario. Dice. – ¡lo se! Soy patético, no hace falta que lo digas. Dice el chico. –no lo iba a decir, es lindo que sientas dolor por la ruptura. Dice Alessa con una mirada fija los ojos del chico. –por casualidad ¿oíste lo que acabas de decir? Pregunta Evan, con ganas de irse. –lo siento, sonó mejor en mi cabeza. Dice la chica, apenada. – ¡en verdad lo siento! Agrega. –yo no lo siento, prefiero haber tenido esta discusión contigo y descubrir que no hubiese funcionado nada entre nosotros a no haberte hablado nunca. –podemos arreglarlo, empecemos de nuevo, esta vez háblame de ti y te diré todo lo que quieras saber de mi, lo prometo, no discutiré otra vez. Dice Alessa con sinceridad. Evan suspira. –de acuerdo, ¿regresamos al hotel? Pregunta. –si, volvamos, creo que no debí meterme al agua. –un poco tarde ¿no crees? Dice Evan. –lo se, lo se, vámonos. Responde.

Entran al hotel y en camino al ascensor se encuentran a los compañeros de cuarto de Evan. – ¿Qué le hiciste? Esta pálido y tembloroso. Dice Sid. –no le hice nada, solo nos metimos a la playa. Responde, Alessa – ¡te parece poco!, ¿quieres matarlo de hipotermia o algo así? Dice Viktor. –no, no quiero matarlo. Pero si se queda aquí si le va a dar hipotermia. Dice Alessa. –es cierto, Evan ten tu llave de la habitación. Dice Erick. –vamos a ir a cenar al sitio ese alemán que fuimos ayer, por si después quieres ir. Agrega. –claro, claro. Dice Evan. Sus compañeros de van. –a la mierda escaleras, iré en el ascensor me estoy congelando. Dice Evan. –yo solo tengo que subir dos pisos pero igual tengo frio, así que iré contigo. Dice Alessa. Una vez en el ascensor – ¿en que habitación estas? Pregunta Evan. –227. Responde. – ¿y tu? Pregunta. -832. Responde. Se detiene el ascensor –nos vemos. Dice Alessa. Él no responde y seguido de su silencio viene un golpe. – ¿que rayos?... ¡oh mierda! Dice la chica mientras se cierran las puertas el ascensor. –Mierda, mierda, mierda... repite subiendo las escaleras lo mas rápido posible hasta el siguiente piso. Por suerte el elevador es muy lento y le da tiempo de tocar el botón del piso tres, se abren las puertas y Alessa ve a Evan tirado en el suelo, entra y baja un piso. De vuelta en el piso dos, ella lo arrastra hasta su habitación. Una pareja de abuelitos esta caminando por el pasillo y solo se oyen murmurar, ella logra oír con claridad un susurro "los jóvenes de hoy, seguramente están drogados, claramente uno mas que otro", "si, si" responde la anciana. Alessa ignora sus comentarios y procede. Entra a la habitación, arrastra con más dificultad al chico hasta la tina, lo levanta un poco y lo recuesta en la tina mientras deja el agua fría correr hasta que suba su temperatura. Muy nerviosa se dice a si misma –Tranquila, ya has bañado al abuelo antes, es igual… solo trata de quitarle la ropa sin tocarlo demasiado. Dice con la voz temblorosa. Ya que quito el sudadera y otras tres camisas que tenía puestas, también le quita los zapatos y medias –ok, el pantalón, vamos tu puedes, contrólate, no mires su abdomen y brazos musculosos… ¡mira sus pies!, si eso hare. –oh dios es que sus pies también son hermosos. Dice frustrada mientras le quita el pantalón. El agua ya esta caliente y le cubre todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza, claro. Ella suelta un gran suspiro –bien, despertara en algún momento, debo quitarme esta ropa mojada. Termina de quitarse toda la ropa y se coloca una bata de baño, él despierta exaltado. - ¿Dónde estoy?... o mierda por que no tengo ropa. –Dios me violaron, ¡joder, no! –no te viole, tranquilo. Dice Alessa. – ¡¿por que estoy desnudo en tu tina d baño?! Dice tomando una toalla mientras sale del agua. –te desmayaste y te traje hasta aquí, no te hagas ilusiones. Dice Alessa. –no me hago ilusiones, pero esto es extraño. Replica Evan. – ¿seguro que no eres gay? Pregunta Alessa. – ¡que no soy gay, mierda! Exclama. –Esta bien, entonces ya que estas aquí báñate. Dice la muchacha. –no tengo ropa aquí, ¿que te parece si me baño y luego vuelvo? Dice, dejando la habitación de Alessa con un portazo. –creo que si es gay, o un chico muy bueno. Tal vez ambos.

Unos treinta minutos después tocan la puerta de la habitación 227. Alessa esta muy segura de que es Evan así que abre la puerta. – ¿como te sientes? Pregunta con la puerta abierta a la mitad. ¡Sorpresa!, no es Evan. Antes de que ella pueda gritar o golpear la puerta él la toma por el cuello y la levanta a unos centímetros del suelo, intenta de estrangularla… y algo mas. Deja la puerta entreabierta, empuja a la chica contra la pared. –prometo que, esto te va a doler. Abre las piernas de la chica, ella fuerza sus cuerdas vocales lo más que puede para gritar, se resiste, intenta golpearlo, es inútil. El violador esta apunto de penetrarla cuando decide jugar un como más con ella. La amordaza y le amarra manos y pies con nudos muy mal pero sumando el peso del abusivo sobre ella, es suficiente para dejarla inmóvil. Evan entra a la habitación – ¿Alessa? Deja la puerta abierta y grita – ¡¿Qué mierda?! Patea con fuerza el rostro del abusivo, no lo noquea, pero si logra liberar a la chica. Cuando el violador esta a punto de contraatacar Alessa se desata las cuerdas y comienza a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y sin compasión. Como si se tratase de un saco de boxeo, lo deja inconsciente con la nariz rota y boca sangrante, a pesar de que el violador esta en el piso e inmóvil Alessa sigue golpeándolo, sigue y sigue. – ¡basta! Grita Evan. –ya no se mueve. Agrega. Ella esta fuera de si, se detuvo y tiene los nudillos llenos de sangre. –oh Dios, oh Dios como lo siento… no debiste haber visto eso. Dice la chica mientras se dirige al baño para limpiar la sangre. – ¿esta muerto? Pregunta el muchacho antes de llamar a la policía. –no, aun tiene pulso. Responde la chica. Cambio de planes, Evan llama a la recepción para reportar lo que acaba de suceder.

Llegan los oficiales, les hacen preguntas precisas y cambian a Alessa de habitación para seguir buscando mas evidencia. Se van los oficiales y solo quedan el testigo y… ¿la victima? –gracias. Dice la chica. –de nada. –eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensé, ¿eres algún tipo de espía o algo así? Agregó riéndose. Ella se acerca a Evan y le tapa la boca. – ¿quien te lo dijo?, ¡habla ya! o te corto la garganta ahora mismo. Dice Alessa amenazándolo con una navaja. – ¡tranquila!, lo decía jugando. Es que golpeaste al tipo como si ya hubieses peleado antes, como si tuvieras experiencia, es todo. Dice el chico intentando alarmarse y salir corriendo. –si, un poco. Responde mientras guarda la navaja. –entonces ¿eres espía?, CIA o FBI. Pregunta Evan. –NDLD. Responde. – ¡genial! ¿Qué significan las siglas? Pregunta. –ninguna de las dos… idiota. Responde la chica. –ah… –trabajo sola. Agrega. – ¿lo que estamos hablando es confidencial o algo así? Pregunta. – ¿que parte de "trabajo sola" no entiendes? Dice Alessa. –esta bien, dejare de hacer preguntas. – ¡gracias! Dice Alessa. –y ¿tus padres no preguntan por tu comportamiento o tus armas?... ¿Tienes armas? Pregunta. –no tengo padres y si, tengo armas, si no dejas de hacer preguntas te mostrare cuan silenciosas son. Dice Alessa perdiendo la paciencia. –ok, me callo. Dice Evan. –Voy a ducharme de nuevo, no toques mis cosas. Pasan quince minutos y Evan esta viendo Master chef cuando Alessa sale del baño. –y bien ¿aun quieres hablar o se te quitaron las ganas? Pregunta ella. –sin duda aun quiero hablar. Responde él. –háblame primero de ti ¿Por qué eres espía? Agrega. –mi padre era Marine y mi madre era policía, nunca estaban en casa y como te imaginaras mi mama tenia muchos enemigos, uno de ellos vino a casa y le disparo 17 veces, mi padre corrió a ver que pasaba y lo asesinaron también, yo estaba en la casa de una amiga preparándome para la graduación cuando me llamaron de la estación, ellos estaban a punto de salir a buscarme, nunca estaban en casa y el único día que ellos si están y yo no, los asesinan, vaya suerte la mía ¿no?. Dice la chica mientras se viste de espaldas a él. –no imagino como pasaste el día de tu graduación… ni los siguientes. Dice Evan acercándose a Alessa. –si… no quiero hablar mas de eso, cambiemos de tema. Dice dejando correr algunas lágrimas. –esta bien, es pasaste por algo muy duro, llora todo lo que necesites. Dice abrazándola. Ella hace a un lado –respondiendo a tu pregunta, me hice espía por miedo a que me pasara lo mismo que a mis padres, se diferentes idiomas y artes marciales, en la estación me enseñaron a disparar y quiero estudiar ingeniería informática, este viaje lo hice para darme un gusto, los deportes son un pasatiempo. Dice. –eres muy interesante, me agradas. Dice Evan. – ¿y tu?, cuéntame de ti. Dice Alessa. –oh, bueno mis padres se están divorciando y soy adoptado, nací en Alemania pero crecí en Italia. Solo soy bueno para Física y futbol, mis amigos me preguntan constantemente al igual que tu, si soy gay, solo he tenido una novia con la cual no dure mas de tres semanas y soy un virgen de 19 años, es deprimente lo se. Dice Evan. –al menos eres bueno en algo, agradécelo, si tu novia termino contigo probablemente esta enferma, me gusta tu nacionalidad y lo de tu virginidad… eso puede cambiar. Susurra la chica. –gracias… un segundo ¿Qué dijiste, Quieres tener sexo conmigo? Pregunta Evan un poco confundido. –ah… yo, yo no dije eso… pero podría suceder eres lindo. Susurra nuevamente. –oh… entiendo. Dice el chico bajando la mirada. Pasan los minutos que parecen siglos, Evan esta a punto de decir algo –espera un segundo, ya vuelvo. Dice Alessa yendo al baño con su maleta. Poco más de dos minutos después, Alessa sale con una bata de baño, cierra las cortinas y se sienta frente a Evan. – ¿volviste a ducharte? Pregunta. –no. Dice Alessa rodeando al joven con sus brazos – ¿que tienes? Pregunta Evan. –nada malo. Dice colocando su pecho contra el del chico. Evan se deja llevar, con sus manos baja hasta la cintura y de ahí a los muslos pasando por los glúteos con delicadeza. Ella susurra –quítame la bata. Él lo hace y ve el lindo babydoll rosa que tiene bajo la bata. –oh dios, si vamos a hacerlo. Dice mordiéndose los labios. –oh si. Dice Alessa. Ella desnuda al chico, esta vez con un poco mas de confianza.

Empiezan con suaves penetraciones, un poco de juegos preliminares, hielo, esposas, aumentan un poco la velocidad y la fuerza, gemidos… no hacían falta las palabras, ella sobre él, él sobre ella, de perrito, el 69, posiciones improvisadas. Pasan al hardcore, algunas nalgadas, Evan la somete, ¿sado? Si, un poco. Están cansados, lo suficientemente cansados como para dormirse luego de una noche de placer.

Suena la alarma del celular de Evan. -A entrenar. Dice el chico sin ganas de levantarse de la cama. –Emil te dejara en la banca si no vas a entrenar. Dice Alessa levantándose con dificultad. – ¡oh mierda!, como duele… no pensé que se sentiría así. Agrega. –de que habl… ¡oh, dios también eras virgen! Dice Evan. –cállate idiota tu no eres al que le duele caminar. Dice mientras se cambia la coloca ropa deportiva. –iré a mi habitación a buscar el uniforme de entrenar ¿nos vemos en el lobby? –pregunta recogiendo su ropa. –si, te espero ahí. Responde cepillando sus dientes.

Al llegar al lobby Alessa se encuentra con Emil, el entrenador – ¡Kirby! ¿Como estas? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Pregunta. –voy a acompañarlos a entrenar. Dice. – ¿iras por alguno de mis jugadores en especial? Conozco ese sarcasmo. –si, voy por uno en especial ¿No te olvidas de mis expresiones cierto? Pregunta la chica. –No, no las olvido… que bueno tenerte de vuelta Kirby, como has estado desde… bueno tu sabes desde… –lo de mis padres. Dice ella. –si… discúlpame por recordártelo. Pero no te veo desde entonces. Dice Emil. –tenia trece años, ya han pasado cinco años, intento recordarlos como eran antes de morir… extrañe entrenar en el equipo de futbol, pero me cambie de escuela y solo tienen equipo femenino en voleibol. Dice Alessa recordando viejos tiempos. –entiendo, lo importante es que ahora estas aquí. Dice Emil. Llega el resto del equipo al lobby. -¡ay, no puede ser! ¿Acaso nos estas siguiendo? Dice Viktor a Alessa. –hoy entrenara con nosotros Viktor así que, adáptate y cierra la boca. Evan y Alessa se sonríen. –no puedo creerlo… ustedes dos se acostaron ¿cierto? – ¿celoso? Pregunta Alessa. El hace puchero y dirige al resto del equipo a la playa.

Luego de que ya todos cruzaron la calle, se oye a lo lejos un grito penetrante, agudo y perturbador. Alessa voltea y ve a una mujer corriendo persiguiendo una carriola a punto de cruzar la calle, para la desesperada madre es tarde, pero Alessa aun puede llegar. Ella suelta la mano de Evan repentinamente y corre a la calle en luz verde. A unos 35 metros de la carriola viene un auto pequeño a mas de 80km/h – ¡va a matarlo! Exclama Sid. A Evan lo detienen Viktor y Erick para que no corra y lo atropellen. Alessa llega, levanta la carriola con un pequeño bebe corre hasta la acera, todo sucede muy rápido, gritos, frenos, de antemano llaman a emergencias Evan grita con tanta fuerza que su voz se quiebra. – ¡cuidado! Extiende la palabra hasta quedarse sin aire. El auto se lleva por delante a la chica, la madre con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas es bendecida. Su bebe esta a salvo, pero Alessa… no se sabe.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan… – ¡¿Dónde esta Evan?! Preguntó Sid imaginando lo peor. –tranquilo, esta junto a ella. Responde Viktor con un tono poco usual en él, calmado quizás dolido. Llega la ambulancia y piden a Evan que se haga a un lado. – no la voy a dejar ¡suéltenme! Dice sacudiéndose para no soltar la mano de Alessa. –necesitamos llevarla a emergencias aun tiene pulso, muy lento pero podemos salvarla. –no quiero dejarla sola. Dice Evan hacia sus adentros. El chico no les facilita el trabajo a los enfermeros. –puede venir con nosotros si no hay ningún tutor presente. Dice como ultimo recurso uno de los enfermeros. –esta bien. Dice Evan, soltando la mano de la chica para que la puedan subir a la camilla.

En menos de cinco minutos ya esta en la camilla y dentro de la ambulancia. Se dirigen al hospital de emergencias. –Edad y nombre del paciente. Pregunta el doctor. –Alessa Ford, 18 años señor. Responde Evan. – Accidente automovilístico ¿cierto?, la atropellaron. –así es, señor. Dice Evan. Entran al quirófano, él sabe que debe quedarse afuera y esperar.

El chico aprieta sus puños, golpea las paredes, patea sillas, retiene las lágrimas. – ¡maldita sea! – ¡mierda!... ¡MIERDA! Algunas enfermeras oyen sus gritos y se acercan para calmarlo. – ¿joven, desea un calmante? Dice extendiendo sus brazos con un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua. – ¡no quiero un jodido calmante! Se sienta colocándose ambas manos en el rostro. –la quiero a ella. Susurra con pausas y lagrimas obstruyendo su visión. Camina por todo el primer piso del hospital, bebe café, mientras golpea su cabeza contra la mesa. – ¿Qué estoy haciendo? La conozco hace a penas unos días, Valery tiene razón soy un imbécil. Dice Evan. – ¿Quién es Valery? Pregunta alguien junto a Evan. – es mi ex novia. Responde. –un momento, yo no lo conozco señor ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¡¿Que me pasa?! Dice mientras se levanta de la silla. –no tienes que preguntarte "que estas haciendo" sino por qué lo estas haciendo, si la conoces hace poco entonces hay algo en ella que te hizo quedarte. Dice el hombre. Evan se voltea a mirar al desconocido, es bajito y anciano. – ¿Quién eres, Yoda del siglo XXI? Déjame solo, no estoy enamorado de ella. Dice alejándose de la silla donde se encuentra aquel hombre. –no tienes que estar enamorado de alguien para no dejar a ese alguien solo. Evan se queda sin palabras pensando si darle la razón al anciano o volver a la sala de espera. – ¿sabes? Quizá ahora no la ames pero cuando esperas mucho tiempo a la persona indicada y esa persona llega, se vuelve inconscientemente una parte indispensable de tu vida. Dice el anciano revolviendo su café. – mi novia termino conmigo hace menos de una semana, lo ultimo que busco es a la persona indicada, no busco a nadie por ahora. Dice Evan sabiendo que su respuesta probablemente es incierta. –esta bien, no lo admitas… además, no hablaba de ti precisamente cuando dije que al llegar la persona indicada se vuelve parte de ti. Hablo de la chica, quizá ha esperado mucho tiempo a que algo bueno le suceda y tu eres eso que ella esperaba, no lo se tal vez me equivoco. Dios sabrá que vio en ti. Dijo mientras dejaba la cafetería. –oiga señor cual es su… –se percata de que no hay nadie además de él en la cafetería. –nombre. Va hasta la recepción del hospital y ve a un anciano dirigiéndose al baño. – ¡oiga! Señor ¿Cuál es su nombre? Preguntó Evan. –Luciano, hijo. Responde el señor. –Usted no es… –discúlpame debo entrar al baño. Dice cerrando la puerta. – ¿Donde esta ese anciano?, no puede ser tan rápido como para desaparecer así. Pensó el chico. El doctor sale al pasillo – Evan Lenz. El chico corre hasta donde esta el doctor. – ¿si?, soy yo. –usted es el acompañante de Alessa Ford ¿cierto? –si, ¿Cómo esta ella? Pregunta mientras el doctor indica donde esta la chica. –esta mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos, se disloco el hombro izquierdo y se fracturo tres costillas, pudo haber muerto si una de sus costillas perforaba el pulmón, pero esta muy bien. Dice el doctor. –oh… dice Evan. –Pasara la noche aquí, mañana al despertar le daremos de alta. Alessa despierta acelerada y se quita las vías intravenosas. –vámonos. Dice repetidas veces en su mente con micro pausas y más rápido de lo que ella espera. – ¿Qué dices? Te darán de alta mañana temprano, cálmate. –me siento bien, me quiero ir. Dice la chica con la misma palabra repitiéndose en su cabeza. – ¡no seas tonta, te quedaras aquí hasta que te den de alta! Exclama el chico con firmeza. – ¡no me quedare aquí hasta mañana! Grita la chica haciendo que varios de los del personal se asomen a la habitación. –podemos sedarla para que usted pueda irse joven Lenz, usted no puede quedarse y ella debe quedarse aquí hasta mañana por si algo pasa. El chico lo piensa muy poco y acepta. –Alessa volveré antes que despiertes, no te preocupes. Dice Evan intentando calmarla. – ¡no te vayas! Dice de una manera desgarradora levantándose de la camilla para alcanzarlo. Las enfermeras la devuelven a la camilla acostándola a la fuerza y amarrándola para inyectarle el sedante, hasta ese momento Evan estuvo en la habitación. –se fue. Susurró la chica antes de recostar la cabeza en la camilla. Aceptó que estaba sola, ya no podía hacer nada, a penas podía oír y no podía moverse, el sedante ya había entrado a su torrente sanguíneo. Imagínense amarrados en una camilla, dando vueltas en su mente, imaginando lo peor, forzando su mente e imaginación para poder despertar, era como si hubiesen puesto Lux Aeterna a todo volumen en su cabeza, como si su cuerpo estuviese inmóvil pero su mente totalmente nerviosa e intentando salir, escapar… liberarse. Mientras pasaba el efecto del sedante mas fuerte y consistente era su angustia, el dolor que no sentía antes, ahora lo siente.

Cuando el efecto del sedante pasó, ella solo quería salir de ese horrible cuarto. Despierta y su ritmo cardiaco se dispara - ¿Qué rayos? Se pregunta la chica sintiendo las correas sujetando sus manos, pies y cintura. Estaban muy apretadas, ella se agitaba e intentaba gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Tras una hora de haber luchado contra ella misma, desiste. Desiste de intentar liberarse, desiste de intentar gritar, desiste de luchar inútilmente con sus fuertes ganas de irse rápido de allí. No iba a llegar el príncipe azul a desamarrarla, mucho menos sus padres… y hablando de padres. ¿Por qué Alessa, no tuvo miedo de lanzarse a la calle a salvar a un bebé desconocido pero si teme al hospital? Es simple, reconoció un rostro, un rostro que no había estado tan cerca de ella desde hace poco más de cinco años, en ese entonces lo vio esposado en la estación de policía.

Se hace la hora de darle de alta a la chica. Una enfermera, la desata y le da sus pertenencias, asiente con la cabeza y se coloca su ropa sobre la faja que debe usar por las costillas rotas. El doctor finalmente le da de alta. Alessa llama un taxi para que la lleve al hotel. Mientras que allí Sid despierta y llama a los demás para que bajen a entrenar, van a ser las 7:00 es tarde. –Estas aquí, pensé que te habías quedado con Alessa no oí la puerta. Dice Viktor a Evan mientras sacude su cabello. –Alessa, mierda ¡Alessa! Dice Evan buscando unos zapatos tropezándose con las maletas de los chicos. – ¿Qué sucede? Tranquilo. Dice Erick deteniendo al apurado muchacho. –Alessa esta en el hospital, le dije que estaría allí antes de que despertara. – ¡¿Qué, amigo estas loco?! Eso es lo que nunca se le debe hacer a una chica que te gusta, dejarla sola en un hospital ¡jamás! Dice Viktor. – ¡Cállate! Ya voy a buscarla, seguramente aun no ha despertado. Dice Evan corriendo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, no quiso esperar el ascensor… idiota. –Viktor, a veces quisiera poder apagar tu voz, no debiste haber dicho eso. Dice Erick. – ¡pero si es la verdad!, dime que me equivoco Sid o tu Daniel. Dice Viktor. –a mi no me metas en eso. Dice Sid. –Daniel ¡contesta idiota! Exclama Viktor. –Daniel esta dormido, cierra la boca. Dice Erick.

El entrenador esta en el lobby, sentado en el piano intentando tocar algo. Ve a uno de sus muchachos corriendo. – ¡Hey! Tranquilo, el entrenamiento no empieza hasta las 8:00. –No es por eso entrenador, debo ir por… –Alessa llego hace casi una hora, me dijo que alguien en el hospital la hizo recordar todo lo que había tratado de suprimir de su mente y que… – ¿ella esta en su habitación? El entrenador suspira –si. Evan sube las escaleras revisando si tiene la llave de la habitación de Alessa en su bolsillo o la en otro pantalón. Llega a la habitación de la chica, no tiene la llave y desesperado, toca la puerta –Alessa lo siento, lo siento mucho por favor abre la puerta, necesito hablarte. Nadie responde ni se acerca a la puerta. – ¡joder! Dice Evan en su mente volviendo a la habitación con los chicos para buscar la llave de la habitación de Alessa. – ayúdenme a buscar en los bolsillos de mis pantalones una tarjeta, una tarjeta que tenga escrito 201, por favor. Dice Evan revolviendo su maleta. – ¿esa no es la habitación de Alessa? Pregunta Daniel a penas despertándose. –si, exactamente. Dice Evan buscando en los pantalones tirados en el piso del baño. –aquí esta. Dice Viktor –Amigo no creo que quiera hablarte, la dejaste sola en un hospital extranjero donde no conoce a nadie. Agrega desmotivando a su compañero. –gracias por la ayuda, voy a disculparme. –una disculpa no basta, seguramente ella te od… –ve a disculparte, es mejor que nada. Dice Erick tapando la boca de Viktor. Evan deja nuevamente la habitación. –jamás vuelvas a hacer eso Erick, o tu codo terminara en tu boca.

Se detiene el elevador en el segundo piso, habitación 201. Abre la puerta –Alessa… la chica se levanta de la cama –no quiero hablar. Dice. –lo se pero… –no quiero hablar. – "cuando esperas mucho tiempo a la persona indicada y esa persona llega, se vuelve inconscientemente una parte indispensable de tu vida". Dice Evan citando al anciano. –y por eso me dejaste sola en esa habitación cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras. –Lo siento de verdad, reconozco mi error y a pesar de que te conozco hace poco… – ¿sabes que?, omite lo que dije antes, faltaste a tu partido para acompañarme, no tengo nada de que quejarme. –debí haberme quedado hasta esta mañana contigo, tienes razón de estar molesta. –para ser alguien que conozco hace cuatro días, hiciste demasiado. Evan da dos pasos largos hasta la cama, la toma por la cintura suavemente para no lastimarla y la recuesta en la cama mientras la besa. Susurra. –pude haber hecho mas.

Evan se recuesta al lado de Alessa rodeándola con su brazo. – ¿no te sentiste mas relajada con el sedante? Pregunta Evan. –todo lo contrario… no quiero hablar de eso. –El entrenador me comento algo sobre alguien que no te agrada. –el medico. Dice ella bajando la mirada. – ¿Qué tiene el medico? Pregunta acariciando el rostro de Alessa. –Su no nombre es Alex Turner, mato a mis padres. Dice intentando sonar neutral. Evan la abraza fuerte. –no puede ser, como termino él aquí en Argentina. Tú vives... –Lejos. Dice ella. –gracias por ser tan especifica, ¿Cómo es que él no te reconoció? Pregunta el chico. –creo que él nunca me vio, además me opere la nariz, corte y teñí mi cabello intentando cambiar mi físico, de hecho antes era muy gorda. Antes de que Evan pueda decir algo llaman a la puerta. – ¡Evan son las 8:00, trae tu trasero de vaca gorda aquí! Dice Viktor. – ¡cállate idiota, ya voy! Dice Evan. – él es el mas dulce del equipo ¿no? Dice Alessa escondiendo una sonrisa. –no exactamente… debo irme. Se coloca sobre ella para besarla y se va.

Una vez todos juntos en la playa – ¿y? Pregunta Erick a Evan. – ¿Sigue molesta? Agrega. –no lo se, no le pregunte pero me dejo besarla, creo que no. Responde. –Aun así, no vuelvas a hacerle eso a tu novia. Dice Viktor. –no somos novios Viktor. Dice Evan –Es cierto. Agrega Alessa. – ¿que haces aquí? Deberías estar reposando. Evan deja el entrenamiento para ir con la chica. Todos silban y hacen ruidos tratando de molestarlos. –Lo hare. – ¡Kirby! Debes irte, interrumpes mi entrenamiento. Dice el Emil. –tranquilo ya me voy. Dice la chica con una toalla en la mano. –si esa niña mete en la playa esta loca, debe estar congelada. Dice Sid. –no creo que lo haga. Dice Evan. –lo mismo pensamos cuando separo a Viktor y a Daniel. – ¡gracias por ignorarme! Exclama Nicola. –disculpa no te conozco, me confundes con alguien mas. Dice la chica. – ¿te olvidaste de mi hijo? Pregunta el entrenador. – ¡¿Lalo?! No te reconocí. Los amigos de infancia se abrazan. –si fuera tu iría para allá y los separaría. Dice Viktor. Antes de que Evan actúe –esta lindo el reencuentro pero interrumpen mi entrenamiento. Dice el entrenador. –Emil, están haciendo yoga. Dice la chica despidiéndose con un abrazo de Nicola. –Y luego harán ballet en el agua para reforzar sus músculos. Dice el entrenador. – ¡¿Que?! Preguntan todos los jugadores. –no lo hare. Dice Viktor. –Tenemos que hacerlo. Dice Evan. –me niego. Dice Viktor sumándose a los otros que piensan lo mismo que él.

El mar es tan llano que Alessa decide meterse. Mala idea. Se quita el cabestrillo, su ropa y la faja, adolorida entra al agua cuando escucha disparos, a penas tiene el agua por las rodilla cuando oye los disparos mas cerca y no de ella si no del equipo de futbol. Rápido sale del agua, recoge sus cosas y busca un lugar más alto para saber de donde vienen los disparos. Los del equipo de dispersan, la gente de la plaza grita y corre. La policía no aparece, los dos hombres recargan sus armas con balas perforadoras cuando llegan mas hombres, mas terroristas, todos dispararan a un hombre vestido de negro completamente, pero el escapa, logra esconderse en el negocio de las tablas justo frente a la playa. La policía llega y arresta a los terroristas que logran acorralar. Escaparon dos, ambos de alta peligrosidad.

Alessa vuelve a su habitación y llama a la habitación de Evan para decirles que no salgan y que permanezcan juntos. En eso oye el agua de la ducha correr –Evan, estas aquí acabo de llamar a tu habitación, Sid esta muy nervioso ve a…Ella entra al baño –no te muevas o disparo. Dice un hombre desnudo de unos 21 años de edad cubierto de sangre. Alessa tratando de buscar una excusa para salir a buscar si arma dice –estas sangrando, tengo vendas y alcohol en mi maleta, las traeré. –esta bien. Dice el hombre. Pero al igual que ella viene preparado, del bolsillo de su pantalón saca un silenciador para enroscarlo en su arma, Alessa llega –aquí tienes. Dice. –ponlo sobre mi ropa. Dice el hombre. Ella esta a milímetros de colocar las cosas sobre su ropa cuando ambos se apunta cara a cara con sus armas. – ¿por que yo, acaso vienes con el tipo que vino a violarme la otra noche? Pregunta la chica quitándole el seguro a su arma. –no, siento decepcionarte, no lo conozco pero a ti si. El hombre baja el arma y la deja en el suelo. –mi nombre es Lester Thomas, gusto en conocerte. Alessa se acerca mas al hombre apuntando a su frente –es un gusto saber tu nombre antes de matarte. Dice la chica, pero antes de poder tirar del gatillo el presiona con fuerza sobre sus costillas rotas haciéndola soltar el arma. –no quiero matarte, debo decirte algo sobre el tatuaje que tienes en la espalda, somos mas parecidos de lo que piensas, también mataron a mis padres, él era Marine mi madre era ama de casa. Tocan la puerta –Alessa voy a entrar, soy Evan. –quédate aquí ya vuelvo. Susurra la chica. – ¡claro, pasa! Agrega. – ¿como te sientes? Pregunta acercándose más a ella. –bien, mucho mejor. Dice alejando al Evan del baño. – ¿Y esa sangre en el suelo, segura estas bien? –si si, lo estoy, es que estaba jugando con mi arma resbale y mi nariz sangro un poco pero estoy bien no te preocupes. Lester toma una toalla y la cortilla de la ducha se desliza por el tubo haciendo ese sonido característico. – ¿Qué fue eso, lo oíste? Pregunta Evan yendo al baño. Ella lo detiene, lo pone contra la puerta y lo besa apasionadamente mientras haciéndole señas a Lester para que salga. Suena el teléfono –yo voy. Dice Evan dejando a la chica en el baño preocupada de lo que haga Lester. ¡Cuidado! Exclama Alessa, saliendo del baño deseando no ver a Lester apuntándole a Evan. – ¡que sucede! Dice antes de contestar el teléfono. La chica no ve a Lester por ningún lado –es que se me callo un zarcillo, era para que no lo pisaras y te lastimaras haha. –oh… dice. Atiende el teléfono y es Viktor –ve a la recepción idiota, vamos a salir todos porque el entrenador quiere que conozcamos la ciudad, espéranos ahí. –esta bien, voy para allá. Cuelga el teléfono. –Alessa debo irme, vamos a salir como equipo y no se a que hora regresare, te veo en la mañana ¿si? –claro no hay problema pero ¿podrías darme la llave que tienes de mi habitación? Pregunta la chica. –ah… si, aquí esta. –gracias, es que me siento incomoda cuando a pareces de repente en mi habitación. –no hay problema, lo entiendo, te veo luego. Dice trancando la puerta.

Un gran suspiro de parte de Alessa. Lester sale de bajo de la cama –no quiero molestarte pero creo que ahora si necesito las vendas y el alcohol. Dice con la toalla ensangrentada. – ¡oh mierda! Exclama yendo a buscar las cosas en el baño. –recuéstate en la cama. Dice Alessa. –amm… ¿de acuerdo? Dice acostándose en la cama. Ella se sienta destapando el alcohol –a ver tu herida. –no quieres verla. Dice Lester. – ¿quieres desangrarte? Pregunta Alessa. –no, pero creo que puedo hacerlo yo solo. –esta bien, como quieras. Dice Alessa dándole las cosas. – ¿podrías voltearte? Esto es incomodo. –ya, ¿contento? –gracias.

Lester ya curó y vendó su herida. –Listo, ahora si podemos hablar. Ella se da la vuelta –sigues desnudo, ponte tu ropa. –claro, me pondré mi ropa llena de balazos y sangre eso no llamará la atención de nadie. –no vamos a salir, nadie además de mi te verá. –de hecho si, necesito salir. –esta bien, toma algo de mi ropa y sal mientras yo me ducho. –no me voy a poner ropa de niña y tu debes venir conmigo si no lo haces te matare. –bien, ahora me amenazas. –te voy a explicar todo, solo ven conmigo y préstame algo de ropa. –decídete, ¿quieres mi ropa o no? Lo más masculino que tengo es mi uniforme de futbol. –me servirá. Alessa busca entre sus cosas el uniforme esperando haberlo traído. –y… ¿juegas futbol o en realidad es el uniforme de tu novio? Pregunta Lester. –jugaba, el uniforme es viejo, lo uso de pijama a veces. Lester toma la ropa y mientras se la pone – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunta Alessa. -Vine de visita, buscaba a un viejo amigo pero esta muerto. –siento mucho oír eso. –no se sientas mal, era un maldito, esta muerto y me sigue causando problemas, por su culpa unos tipos casi me matan en la plaza. –oh, eras tu al que perseguían… eso explica la herida. –no la herida es porque escondí un cuchillo en uno de los bolsillos internos del pantalón y me corto. –no tiene sentido un bolsillo interno en un pantalón, en la chaqueta o saco si, pero en un pantalón es una estupidez. –bueno ya paso, listo vámonos. Ambos salen suben al elevador y cuando se detiene –hay que salir por la puerta de atrás, no saben que estoy aquí.

Una vez fuera del hotel – ¿adonde debes ir? Pregunta Alessa. –al muelle. Responde Lester –esta bien. Dice Alessa –mientras llegamos… quieres saber ¿Por qué mataron a nuestros padres? –a mis padres los mato Alex Turner, es uno de los muchos enemigos que se creo mi madre, ella era policía. –Turner es solo un contacto Müller, él es el que planeo todos los asesinatos de la brigada a la que pertenecían nuestros padres. –claro y esperas que crea que me mintieron en la estación. –ellos no saben que Müller tiene una red de asesinos a sueldo. –Turner fue al único que pudieron atrapar y solo le dieron tres años en prisión Agrega. – ¿por asesinato en primer grado? Pregunta la chica. –por complicidad. Responde Lester acelerando su paso hasta una taberna. –Vengo a ver al Vikingo. Dice Lester al portero. –espera en aquella mesa, ya ira contigo. Dice apuntando a una mesa junto a la ventana. –vamos. Dice Lester. – ¿Quién es el Vikingo? Pregunta la chica. –es un amigo. Responde. – ¿este también te traerá problemas? No traje mi arma. –tranquila, si estas conmigo no te pasara nada, solo no hables, aquí viene. Llega el amigo del joven – ¡Lester! Me contaron que unos idiotas te estaban siguiendo, aquí esta lo que me pediste que guardara. Dice el Vikingo. –si, eran una especie de mafia que me confundió con Claus. – ¡ah! Ese maldito, nadie lo extrañará, me siento mal por él. –no te sientas mal, él fue el que abandono su vida de ensueño con una familia y amigos que lo apreciaban, no supo valorarlo, prefirió las drogas. Dice Lester –bueno, tú sabes más que yo sabes que se siente tener una familia. Dice el Vikingo –ya no, me los arrebataron hace unos años. –oh… no me digas que Müller fue también por tus padres. –Los mato a todos amigo, hasta a los Ford. Dice Lester –Pero si los Ford no tenían nada que ver en eso. Dice el Vikingo. –El padre si, Zeus Ford. – ¡Zeus Ford! Él fue el último que se involucro en la conspiración, ya lo recuerdo. –bien, debo irme, gracias por el favor amigo. –cuando quieras hijo. Dice El Vikingo despidiéndose del chico.

Una vez fuera de la taberna. – ¿de que conspiración habla tu amigo? Pregunta Alessa. –te explicare en el hotel, debo ir a registrarme y pedirás cambio de habitación, debemos estar juntos, separados podrían matarte y por el momento eso no me conviene. –oh, gracias que dulce ¿eres así con todo el mundo? –si, no te sientas especial.

Llegan al lobby del hotel y Lester procede a registrarse. Lo atienden rápido –y mi amiga va a quedarse conmigo, ella ya esta registrada ¿podría cambiarla de habitación? –si claro, ¿cual es el numero de su habitación? Pregunta la recepcionista. Alessa se acerca a la recepción –201. –de acuerdo, solo debe ir a recoger sus cosas y dejar las llaves de su habitación aquí. –muchas gracias. Alessa sube a recoger todo y a lavar la toalla llena de sangre. Baja de nuevo a la recepción para dejar la llave y allí le dan la llave de su nueva habitación. – 626… iré en el elevador no subiré escaleras. Habitación 626, abre la puerta. –báñate y vístete, te invito el almuerzo. –que lindo, gracias. –repito, no te sientas especial. Ella lo ignora y se mete a la ducha. –deja la puerta abierta. Ella deja la puerta a medio cerrar. –La brigada a la que pertenecían nuestros padres conspiraba para exponer a Müller que debe ser uno de los ex marines más buscados, Turner su contacto fue arrestado por Elizabeth Gray. –mi mamá. Dice Alessa. –si, y al ser liberado fue a matarla, él ya sabia cuales eran los rostros de las personas que Müller quería eliminar, al ver a tu padre fue casi literalmente como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Ella sale del baño y Lester se voltea. –bien… como te decía, Turner es solo el un peón de Müller, a mis padres los mato otro de sus aliados, yo estaba en una fiesta y cuando llegue habían patrullas, vidrios rotos, forenses… no quiero recordarlo, ¿ya estas vestida? –si, lo estoy. –Esta bien, vámonos, ¿te gusta la comida italiana? –bueno no importa si te gusta o no iremos igual. Agrega. –antes de irnos debes cambiar tu cabello o algo de tu cara para que no te sigan buscando los hombres de la plaza. –cierto, casi lo olvidaba, cortare mi cabello y usare lentes oscuros. Lester toma una afeitadora de su maleta y se rapa. Bota el cabello y sale del baño. – ¿tu cabello no era rubio? Pregunta Alessa. –lo teñí unos meses antes de venir, mi cabello es negro.

Saliendo del hotel Lester dice –dame la mano. –no. Dice Alessa. Él a la fuerza le toma la mano –suéltame. Dice ella intentando soltarse. –es solo para aparentar, no es porque yo quiera hacerlo. Por otro lado, el equipo de futbol regreso antes –voy con ustedes en un rato, voy a ver a Alessa. Dice Evan. Alessa no esta en la habitación 201 donde él cree que esta, quizá un chico un poco mayor, muy apuesto, con información de interés para Alessa es justo lo que necesita. Nace un nuevo romance que, pronto será un triángulo amoroso.


End file.
